Inner Mind Theatre
by JCB13
Summary: We all know of Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre, but what about the other hosts? Hosts x Haruhi. One chapter per pairing. So far: Kyoya, Hani, Hikaru, Mori.
1. Kyoya

Kyoya

A small hand pushed me awake. I heard a soft "Senpai" somewhere in the distance, but my mind was already disconnected from reality.

"Dear, you have to wake up. You need to get to work." My eyes slowly took in the light around me. In the midst of the light was Haruhi, looking adorable in a pair of my pajamas. A pair of my pajamas that were far too large for her petite body. I noticed a gold band on her ring finger and smiled. My own hand reached down and pulled her next to me. I wrapped my arms around her slim waist.

"Kyoya…" she whispered as I lowered my lips down to hers.

"Kyoya-senpai, the host club is about to begin." I snapped back to reality. Haruhi was in front of me, wearing not pajamas but her uniform. I glanced at her hand. No ring.

"Kyoya-senpai, I know you're tired, but we'll lose profit if you scare away the guests." I sat up. I was indeed in the club room.

I can't believe I'm as idiotic as Tamaki.


	2. Hani

Hani

Haru-chan was sitting across from me, not even blinking as I finished the cherry on my cake.

"Do you want some more cake, Hani-senpai?" Her chocolate eyes stared into mine, and I was suddenly lost in them.

"Mitsukuni, I baked you a cake!" Haru-chan squealed delightedly as I entered the room. She wore a yellow, frilly apron with Usa-chan's face printed on it. Her short hair was held back by a matching head scarf. In her hands was a pink cake. The three layers were each off center, and lumpy.

"Oh, Mitsukuni, it's not right. I had so wanted it to be perfect for you." Her doe eyes gazed at her feet, her hands were clenched in front of her, and she bit her lip. She was obviously very disappointed.

"Haru-chan, it's alright! It looks great!" She smiled and her eyes sparkled as I wrapped my arm around her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Mitsukuni… she whispered, and a blush crept up her cheeks.

"Hani-senpai, are you alright? You look dazed." Said the real Haru-chan.

"I'm fine, Haru-chan! I was just wondering if you could bake cake together with me!" I asked, taking her hand.

"Well, sure, but don't we already have a cupboard full of cake?"

"Haru-chan, I want cake made by you!" She tilted her head slightly.

"Alright, Hani-senpai."


	3. Hikaru

Hikaru

Haruhi's hand pulled open the curtain. Her slim figure slipped out, dressed in a Victorian outfit. She looked like a princess of centuries past.

"I'm not sure if I put this on right. There are so many layers. And I still don't know why I'm wearing it; it's a dress."

She had.

Haruhi waited for an answer, her large eyes piercing mine. And then the club room was gone.

Haruhi and I were walking through a rose garden. She wore her Victorian dress, and her dark hair was swept into an elaborate style of twists and turns. The sunset shone down on us, wrapping us in golden light. We conversed peacefully until Haruhi decided to pick a rose. Her delicate fingers reached out for the one perfect blossom, but a single thorn penetrated the tender flesh. A tiny droplet of blood oozed out.

"Hikaru, I need help. I've cut myself."

I took her hand in mine and pressed my lips to her finger. When I released her hand, all signs of the wound had vanished.

"Hikaru, thank you." I pulled her towards me, lifted her chin, and kissed her soft lips.

"Hikaru? Are you alright?" The real Haruhi was waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"I'm fine," I responded, turning away from the cause of my fantasy.

A/N: This was beta-read by berryboom. Also, if you have a specific Host you'd like next, please say it in a review or PM me! Also, please go to my profile and vote on future stories! And thank you for reading. It truly warms my heart and causes me to explode into glittery sunshine!


	4. Mori

Mori's Inner Mind Theatre

Haruhi was across the room, serving coffee to Tamaki's customers. My eyes secretly followed her while my face remained expressionless. I could tell she smiled by the "MY SWEET DAUGHTER! YOU'RE SO CUUUTE!" that rang throughout the club room. And then I heard a cry I waited every day to hear.

"Mori-senpai! Help!"

_The forest shone with a golden-green glow. I passed through easily, my kimono flowing around me, my katana beating against my left leg. That was when I heard the scream._

"_Takashi! Help me!" I turned my head to see Haruhi trapped in the arms of a mysterious figure dressed in black. I ran towards them. I thrust one leg in front of me, which firmly hit the figure in the stomach. He fell backwards, while Haruhi flew into the air, before landing in my arms. The mysterious figure stood up once more. _

_I transferred Haruhi into my left arm, while my right pulled my katana out of my belt, making certain that the sharp blade did not scratch Haruhi. I swung._

_The mysterious figure dodged and ran deep into the woods. I set Haruhi back on her feet._

"_Are you alright?" I asked her gently._

"_Yes, Takashi, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." She smiled and looked up at me. I wrapped her in my arms, trapping her in my safe haven. _

Mitsukuni nudged me with his unbelievably small elbow. Haruhi was in Tamaki's hug, her squirming completely ineffective against his fatherly love. I walked to the chaos and pulled Haruhi out of it. Pulling her back into my calm.

El Fin

So, next is Kaoru, and after that Haruhi, and then this series of stories is over. I'm not doing Tamaki because A) he has a canon inner mind theater, and B) I don't like him with Haruhi. On another note, in case you're wondering, Mori doesn't imagine kissing Haruhi because he isn't as perverted as the rest of the club. I just don't think he would.


End file.
